


Glasses and Goggles

by ExplosiveRat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRat/pseuds/ExplosiveRat
Summary: Kazuichi's working on one of his projects while stubbornly refusing to wear his glasses, and Fuyuhiko decides he should change that.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Glasses and Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i dont rlly like this but due to the lack of kuzusouda content i feel Legally Obligated to post it. enjoy??

Fuyuhiko knew Kazuichi was a dimwit, but this was a whole new level of stupidity.

He stares at the open case that contained the black, thick-rimmed glasses, and lets out a disappointed sigh. It’s a shame that Kazuichi won’t wear them, as he had just started getting used to them again after years of wearing exclusively contacts. Regardless, Fuyuhiko picks up the pair and inspects it for damage, and finds no cracks, scratches, or anything but the pristine lens. Taking the case with him, he begins his journey towards the distant clattering coming from the garage.

Fuyuhiko pushes open the door, and is immediately treated to the sight of Kazuichi hunched over his workbench working on a new project of his with safety goggles strapped onto his head. Upon closer inspection, he didn’t have his contacts in and was squinting in a fruitless attempt to view his work. He pauses momentarily, takes a swig of the cola sat next to him and resumes, not noticing Fuyuhiko entering the room and proceeding to sit next to him, glasses in hand. Kazuichi - who _still_ didn’t notice him, was interrupted by the elastic band of the goggles being snapped against his head.

Kazuichi squealed, but soon realized who sat next to him and almost instantly began smiling. “Heeey! Whatcha doin’? Here to watch me work?”

“Not now.” He dismissively waved his hand. “You need these to see, right? So why don'tcha wear them?” Fuyuhiko questioned, peering into the distorted world the glasses showed him.

You could pinpoint the moment Kazuichi realized why Fuyuhiko was here as every ounce of joy left his body in an instant.

“I can’t wear them and the goggles! Why would I wear those-” Kazuichi angrily points to the glasses. “-If my eyes are already protected?” 

“It’s not about the protection dumbass, it’s about you not being able to see anything! Put ‘em on before you go blind!” Fuyuhiko unfolded the glasses arms and tried to hook them onto Kazuichi’s ears, only for him to tug the beanie over his eyes.

“I’d rather that, y’know!” Kazuichi loudly whined, laying his chin onto the workbench. Fuyuhiko gently placed the glasses onto the bench and put his head into his hands with a drawn-out groan.

“Kazu, at least wear contacts or you’re gonna seriously fuck up your vision even more.” Kazuichi laughed at the display of concern, only for Fuyuhiko to tug his beanie and goggles off his head with a glare. His smile quickly faded as Fuyuhiko’s eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

“Ehehe, fine, fine. Get ‘em for me? I can’t really see, remember?” He teased as he jabbed a finger into Fuyuhiko’s chest, unaware of the glasses that sat less than an arms-length away. 

It was at that moment Fuyuhiko realized how blind Kazuichi is. With a snort and a failed attempt to cover up a laugh, he grabbed the glasses and began waving them in front of Kazuichi’s face. 

“You’re shitting me, right? Your eyes can’t be that bad!” Kazuichi’s smile shifted into a scowl as Fuyuhiko broke out into a laugh.

“I can see fine, I just didn’t know where they were!” Kazuichi groans and takes the glasses from his hands and hooks them onto his ears, letting them rest on the bridge of his nose. He rapidly blinks for a moment, before his eyes widen and his expression could only be read as pure astonishment. 

Fuyuhiko’s laugh died off into a chuckle that he managed to hold in. “See? I told ya, you idiot!” He ruffles Kazuichi’s barely brushed hair before sliding him the goggles and beanie. “Now c’mon, put these back on so you can get to work.” Fuyuhiko stands up, but not a moment passes and he’s being pulled back down by Kazuichi.

“Y’know, it doesn’t _actually_ hurt me.” He spoke quickly, as to not give Fuyuhiko a chance to leave. Letting go of Fuyuhiko's arm, he scratches the back of his head with a sheepish smile. 

Fuyuhiko cocks an eyebrow with a skeptical look. “Eh? Oh, I get it. You wanted to spend more time with me, so you set this whole thing up, right?”

“No!” Kazuichi pauses. “Well, yeah - but I didn’t set this up! I’m not smart enough for that.” He chuckles as he wraps the goggles around his head and slides the beanie over his hair. Fuyuhiko, who bore a confused expression, looked at Kazuichi who began explaining. “They make me look like a dweeb, so I don’t like wearin’ them.” Kazuichi shrugged and began looking anywhere but Fuyuhiko.

“Hey, don’t talk about yourself like that, asshole.” Fuyuhiko lightly punches him in the shoulder. “The hell made you think that, anyway?” 

“Ehhh, just that whole bullying thing, nothin’ new.” He gave a halfhearted smile and gripped the back of his neck, clearly not wanting to remember those events.

Fuyuhiko shook his head. “That’s bullshit.” He grabbed Kazuichi’s chin and forced him to quit averting his eyes. “You know that if someone tried to pull that now I’d kick their ass, right?” 

Thankfully, Kazuichi’s smile returned full force. “Yeah, I know. If you did in high school, you’d do it now.” Scooting closer to Fuyuhiko, he begins speaking with a little more pep than before. “Hey, I bet you’re thinking somethin’ like ‘ooh he’s smoking hot with his glasses on’, right?” With Kazuichi’s newfound confidence, he strikes a pose that framed his face, hovering one of his open palms under his chin, and the other hand barely touching the side of his face.

Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but play along, almost as if Kazuichi’s joy were contagious. “Yeah yeah, I guess. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” In an attempt to hide his smile, he yanked Kazuichi down by his collar and gave him a quick noogie. Fuyuhiko stood yet again, only for Kazuichi to begin softly tugging on his shirt sleeve.

“Hey, hold on. Wheres my kiss?” He whined as he somewhat looked up to Fuyuhiko for once. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, although his smile hadn’t faltered in the slightest. He grabbed Kazuichi’s face and gave him a chaste peck on his lips.

“There, that good enough for ya? Now get back to work, you greasemonkey.” He flicks Kazuichi’s forehead and begins walking towards the door, but pauses midstep. “Oh, and call me if you need anything.” Finishing his journey to the exit, he closes the door on the way out, leaving Kazuichi to tend to his project yet again.


End file.
